regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kait Dunlap/Time Machine
(Story begins with Rigby walking with Mordecai who is blindfolded) Mordecai: Dude, what do you want to show me? Rigby: I can't tell you dude, it's a suprise. Mordecai: Ugh, fine. Can you just give me a hint? Rigby: No. Hold on, I'll show you in a sec. Mordecai: Fine but can I at least take this blindfold off? Rigby: Now you can. (Mordecai takes blindfold off and is suprised) Mordecai: What the heck is it? Rigby: It's a time machine! Mordecai: Where did you find it?! Rigby: Remember how I've been looking for buried treasure here for the past few days? Mordecai: Yeah. Rigby: Well, a while ago I was digging here, when all of a sudden... (A flashback to a few hours before) Rigby: I know there's buried treasure here, I can feel it! (Hits something hard with shovel) Rigby: Huh? Whoa, I think I just found a treasure chest! Come to papa! (Digs more dirt up) Rigby: A time machine! This is way cooler than some treasure chest! Aw man, I've gotta show this to Mordecai! He's gonna be so suprised when he sees this! (Flashback ends) Mordecai: And how do you know that it's a time machine? Rigby: Check it! (Smiles and presses button outside of it and door slides opens) Mordecai: '''Whoa dude, this is awesome! '''Rigby: I know right?! Come on, lets test this bad boy out! Mordecai: Dude, no! If we do this, we'll probably mess up time and history and possibly the whole universe! Rigby: Don't be a chicken Mordecai, or should I say "Mordechicken"! (Makes chicken noises) Mordecai: That's it! I'm getting in there, move over! (Door closes and they go into a different dimension and they both groan) Mordecai: Where are we? Rigby: How should I know?! (They turn around and see volcanoes and dinosaurs) Mordecai: Dude, we're in prehistoric times! Come on, we have to get out of here! Rigby: Why?! This place looks awesome! (Spear flies over Rigby's head) Rigby: Ahh! What the heck was that?! (Cavemen run toward Mordecai and Rigby) Cavemen: Food! Mordecai: Dude, lets get out of here! (Mordecai and Rigby run back to the time machine and they frantically press the buttons) Mordecai: Come on, come on! Cavemen: Food! (Door closes and they go into another different dimension) Rigby: Man, that's was close! But uh, where are we now? Mordecai: Looks like the Medieval Times. Rigby: Well at least there won't be any vicious cavemen, that's for sure! (A dragon roars) Rigby: Was that your stomach? Mordecai: No, was it yours? Rigby: No. (They turn around and see a dragon) Mordecai and Rigby: 'Dragon! (''The dragon starts to go after them and Mordecai and Rigby run back to the machine and scream as the door closes) '''Rigby: Are we home yet? Mordecai: Dude, I think we are. Look, it's the park, come on! (They run to the park and Rigby kisses the grass) Rigby: Oh, how I missed you park grass! Mordecai: Uh dude. Rigby: What? What is it? Mordecai: Look. (Points to the house and it's black) Rigby: Huh, I guess they repainted the house while we were gone. But look, there's Benson, Skips, Pops, Margaret and Eileen! (They run towards them) Rigby: Aw man did we miss you guys! (They shout intruder and turn into cyborgs) Mordecai: I have an idea. Rigby: What? Mordecai: RUN! (They scream and run away while the cyborgs come after them and shot lasers at them) Mordecai: Let's go in that alleyway! (Mordecai and Rigby go into the alleyway while cyborgs run past it) Mordecai: That was close! Rigby: Yeah but if those were just cyborgs then where are the others? Mordecai: I don't know, I just hope nothing bad has happened to them. Dimension Skips: Mordecai and Rigby, is that really you? Mordecai and Rigby: Skips! Where are you? Dimension Skips: Turn around. Rigby: Skips! What happened here and where are the others? Dimension Skips: I'll show you where the others are and i'll tell you later. (Mordecai and Rigby follow Skips to their secret hideout) Rigby: Whoa, this place is huge! Dimension Skips: I'll let the others know that you're here. (Goes over to speaker) Dimension Skips: Guys, Mordecai and Rigby are here. Dimension Benson: Ok, we'll be there in a sec. (Him and the others slid down poles and are dressed in black, just like Skips) Mordecai: Hey guys! So can you explain to us what's going on here? Dimension Benson: It's Death. He's takened over the City and is planning to take over the world. Mordecai and Rigby: What?! Dimension Margaret: And he's made cyborgs of all of us to make his plan complete. Dimension Eileen: That's why we've teamed up to defeat Death and bring peace back to the city. Rigby: Can we help?! Dimension Pops: Sure, we always need new team members. Dimension Skips: But remember, it's not all fun and games. Rigby: What does that mean? Dimension Benson: It means that you two won't just goof around and slack off or else you'll get in BIG trouble and you don't want to be Death's slaves do you? Mordecai: No and we won't. But wait, what happens if a person doesn't want to do something? Dimension Margaret: If someone disobeys him, then he takes their soul so they have no choice but to do whatever he says, no matter what. Rigby: Aw man, that's terrible! Dimension Eileen: It is so the only way to stop him is teamwork. Rigby: But Death can take our souls and those cyborgs can zap us into ashes so how do we stop him with just the seven of us? Dimension Pops: Well, we also have our other friends. Mordecai and Rigby: What friends? All of the dimension selves: These friends. (Wall comes up and reveals some minor characters from previous characters) Mordecai and Rigby: Gary, Don, Leon, Dave, Gunther, Audrey, and Techmo! Dimension Don: Hey bro! Rigby: Don, you're finally wearing pants?! Dimension Don: Yeah, even though I miss not wearing them and feeling the breeze. Dimension Skips: Alright, who's ready to fight? (All of them cheer) Dimension Benson: Come on, let's get our city back! Mordecai: But we dont have any weapons like you guys do to protect ourselves. Dimension Eileen: Here you go guys! (She gives them both a long steel pipe) Rigby: Aw cool, thanks Marlene! Dimension Eileen: It's Eileen and you're welcome. (giggles) Dimension Margaret: Guys, are you coming or what? Mordecai, Rigby, and Dimension Eileen: Yeah, coming! (Scene cuts to Death's lair in the park house) Death: (evilly laughs)' '''Those fools will never escape my cyborgs! They should be here any minute now. (''Door opens and the cyborgs walk in) Death: Ello cyborgs! So where are those two? Cyborgs: We have failed you master. Death: What do you mean, you didn't capture Mordecai and Rigby?! Cyborg Pops: We tried sir but it didn't work. Cyrborg Benson: But don't worry master, we'll try harder to catch those slackers. Death: Ok, now go! Cyborgs: Yes master. (Cyborgs leave as Death evily laughs again and scene returns to Mordecai and Rigby walking with the dimensional selves) Rigby: So what's the plan? Dimension Skips: You two will stay with me, Benson, Pops, Margaret and Eileen while the others go into the house and free the people, got that? Mordecai and Rigby: Got it. (They hid behind a bush in front of the house) Dimension Margaret: Ok, so Techmo, you'll lead the others while the rest of us will stay here and if there's any trouble, just use this to reach us. (Gives him a walkie-talkie) Dimension Techmo: Ok, come on, lets set these people free! (They follow him inside and the rest stand up and guard the front of the house and they run to 2 hallways) Dimension Dave: Which one leads to them? Dimension Gary: (Points to right hallway) That way, come on! (They follow him into a room at the end of the hall) Dimension Leon: Look, there they are! Dimension Techmo: Well then, let's set these people free from Death's wrath! Cyborgs: Not so fast! (They turn aorund to see the cyborgs) Dimension Audrey: Oh no, it's a trap! Cyborg Benson: That's right, now we can catch you and get rid of you troublemakers for good! Dimension Gary: But how are you gonna catch us? Cyborg Pops: By this! (Cages come down on them) Dimension Gary: Why did I even ask that? Death: Well done, now put them with the rest of the citizens of the City! (The cyborgs put them in a big cage with the enslaved people and scene returns to the others) Dimension Eileen: Where are they? They should of let us know by now. Dimension Techmo: (From walkie-talkie) Guys, guys, come in! Dimension Skips: Techmo, where are you guys? Dimension Techmo: We got trapped and now, we're in a giant cage with the enslaved people and we can't get out! Not even Gunther's bat can get us out! (Gunther is seen hitting the cage repeatedly with his bat) Dimension Margaret: Where are you? Dimension Don: Go into the house and you'll run into two hallways, go to the right and we're in there but hurry because the heat in here is making my pants give me a wedgie! Dimension Leon: But be careful because there's alot of booby traps and the cyborgs can trap you easily so be careful. Dimension Benson: Ok, we're coming! Follow me! (The rest follow him to the room where the enslaved people are) Rigby: It doesn't look bad, I mean, we're only a few steps away from them. Dimension Eileen: No wait! There are sensory beams in here! Rigby: Sensory beams, what are you talking about Darleen? Dimension Eileen: It's Eileen, Rigby and look. (Pulls out powder and blows it and the beams light up) Mordecai: Whoa, how are we gonna get to them now? Rigby: Hm, Kathleen, give me your glasses. Dimension Eileen: Again, it's Eileen but here you cutie. (Gives him her glasses) Rigby: Wait, what did you just call me? Dimension Eileen: Nothing. But why do you need my glasses? Mordecai: To see where the beams are. Rigby: Oh haha, real funny but I saw this in a movie once. Check it! (Puts glasses in front of beam and bounces off it) Dimension Pops: Good show! Mordecai: Huh, who knew movies would be good for something, besides providing entertainment. Dimension Eileen: But how am I gonna see where to go because you have my glasses and i'm blind without them? Rigby: Why are you blind without them? Dimension Eileen: Because i'm a mole and moles are blind and I need my glasses to see. Rigby: Ugh, fine. Just hold my hand. Dimension Eileen: My dream has come true! (Holds his hand and giggles) Rigby: Ok whatever, now let's go. (They follow him through the beams and get out) Rigby: We made it! And uh, here are your glasses Coleen. Dimension Eileen: Thanks. Mordecai: That was easier than I thought. Rigby: I guess the cyborgs are too scared to come and face us. (Cyborgs and Death come out of the shadows) Rigby: Spoke too soon. Death: Ello fellas. All of them: Death! Death: Cyborgs, get them! (Cyborgs run towards them and they use their weapons to defend themselves but Mordecai and Rigby lose their weapons) Mordecai: Aw man! What are we gonna do now?! Dimension Margaret: Mordecai, look out! (Pushes Mordecai out of the way as a cyborg shoots a laser at him and are laying down next to each other on the ground) Mordecai: Thanks Margaret! Dimension Margaret: Come on, lets help the others! Dimension Benson: Guys, let's get out of here! (They start to run away but a giant cage falls onto Mordecai and Rigby while the others run away) Rigby: No, wait! Come back! Aw turds! (Scene cuts to Mordecai and Rigby being sent to their doom and a giant cage is seen with a tarp over it) Death: (on a giant tv-like screen) Welcome to your doom! Now I think you remember this little fella? (Tarp is taken off and it shows Snowballs the Ice Monster inside the cage) Mordecai and Rigby: Snowballs! Death:That's right! Cyborgs, open the cage! (Cyborgs open the cage and Snowballs roars and slithers toward Mordecai and Rigby and they run away) Rigby: Ah! We're surrounded by lava?! Mordecai: Aw man, we are so dead! (Scene goes to the others at their hideout) Dimension Eileen: Oh, I can't let my Riggy-Wiggy die! Dimension Pops: What did you just call him? Dimension Eileen: Nothing. Dimension Margaret: Well, we barely got away and the place is heavly guarded, and there's no way that were gonna get turned into slaves today. Dimension Benson: She's right. If we go back there to save them, there's a good chance that we're gonna get captured and become Death's slaves and i'm not risking my freedom. Dimension Eileen: Well if you guys save them, then I will. Dimension Skips: Are you crazy?! Dimension Eileen: No, I just can't let them die. They're our friends and we have to save them. Dimension Benson: But you can't go by yourself! Dimension Eileen: Oh yeah, watch me. (Starts walking out) All of them: Hey, wait for us! (They walk with Eileen and the scene returns to Mordecai and Rigby) Death: (evilly laughs) Snowballs: (roar) Mordecai: Goodbye dude, nice meeting you. Rigby: Nice meeting you too. (Snowballs roars and hear a cracking sound) Mordecai: What's that sound? Rigby: Look, the screen is cracking! Mordecai: Huh? (Turns out to be the others who are leaning against the screen and are pushing one of Death's statue off and connect two cables together, one is connected to the statue and the other is connected to the ceiling) Rigby: Dude, we're saved! Dimension Eileen and Margaret: Guys, take our hands! (Mordecai and Rigby grab Margaret and Eileen's hands and are pulled onto the statue) Dimension Pops: Rigby, use this. (Gives Rigby a remote with buttons on it) Rigby: What is it? Dimension Pops: It's a minature machine of time. Dimension Skips: Just hit the button to open a portal to another dimension. (Rope starts to snap) Mordecai: U: h, what was that? Dimension Margaret: That was the rope! (Rope snaps and they start to fall) Dimension Benson: Rigby, push the button! Rigby: What button?! Dimension Benson: The red one you idiot! Rigby: Ok, ok! (Rigby presses the button and go through a portal that takes them back to the Park) Mordecai: Dude, we're back! Rigby: Oh how I missed you park grass! (Kisses grass but spits it out of his mouth) Cyborgs: Don't forget about us! Dimension Skips: Rigby, you left the portal opened! Rigby: Whoops! (Closes portal) Death: It's too late and thanks for now we can take over two worlds! Good day gents! (Death and the cyborgs run away) Mordecai: (punches Rigby) You did it again man! You totally screwed up! Rigby: Wait, if we're at the Park, then... M&R: The others! (They run back to the house where Benson, Skips, and Pops are waiting for them) Benson: Mordecai, Rigby! Where have you been?! We've been looking for you for hours! Dimension Benson: That's because they we helping us save our world. Benson: Wait, are you me?! Dimension Benson: Yes but we're from a different dimension. Dimension Eileen: And we were wondering if you can help us. Benson: Ha! Why should we help you? Rigby: Um, this is why. (Rigby turns on the TV and the news is on. A reporter is seen downtown) Reporter: A evil mastermind known as Death and his pack of evil cyborgs have takened over the City and... No please, get away from me! Leave me alone! (The cyborgs are shown kidnapping the reporter and Death evilly laughs at the camera and the screen turns staticy) Benson,Pops,and Skips: Ok, we'll help. Dimension Margaret: Ok, let's go. (Scene goes to Death and the cyborgs putting people into cages and the other dimension others are trying to escape) Dimension Techmo: (Tries cutting a bar with his samuri sword but doesn't work) Didn't work. Death: Don't bother. That cage is made out of one-hundred percent steel and it's so hard that the only way out is this key. (Holds a key with a skull on it) But i'm not letting this out of my sight. (Grappling hook is seen taking the key out of Death's hand) Death: Who took it?! M&R: We did! (Mordecai is holding the grappling hook while Rigby is holding the key) Death: You! Cyborgs, get them! (The cyborgs run towards them) M&R: Almost, almost, now! (Both Bensons are seen releasing two ropes and a cage falls onto them) Rigby: Now you know what it's like to be in a cage. Dimension Eileen: Great job Rigby! Now let's shut these cyborgs down! Cyborgs: NO! (She pulls out a remote, pushes the button on it and the cyborgs turn off) Death: No! My cyborgs! That's it! I've had enough of your shananagains! (Pulls out a laser) Goodbye! (Two frying pans are seen behind Death and hit him on the head and he becomes unconscious. Margaret and Eileen are seen holding the frying pans) M&R: Margaret, Eileen! Ma&E: Mordecai, Rigby! (They run over to each other and hug) Rigby: Aw man, we missed you guys! Eileen: (blushes) You missed me? Rigby: Well yeah, you're the only person who makes my sandwich just perfect! Eileen: Oh. Mordecai: That was pretty cool what you just did Margaret. Margaret: Thanks Mordecai. We're friends and we weren't gonna let you die. Dimension Margaret: Good job girl. You just saved our lives. Margaret: I look good in black, maybe I should wear black sometime. (Scene cuts to the dimension selves getting out of the cage and also releasing the people. They are also getting ready to go back home) Dimension Don: Well when i'm getting home, the first thing i'm doing is taking these pants off so I can get a breeze going again. Rigby: Ok then. Oh before I forget, here, you'll need this. (Gives them the time machine remote) Dimension Benson: Hey Mordecai and Rigby, you know for being two no-good, idiotic, troublemaking.. Rigby: Dude, you're not helping. Dimension Benson: Just listen to me! Rigby: Ok, ok. Sheesh. Dimension Benson: As I was saying, for being two no-good, idiotic, troublemaking slackers, you did a good thing today. You saved our world and your world, and thank you for that. Mordecai: You're welcome dude. (Death is still unconscious and is dragged away and they return back to their world) Benson: Now that that's over, I want you two slackers to clean up this mess right now or you're fired! M&R: We're on it. (The others walk away) Rigby: Wanna do that again? Mordecai: Yeah-yuh!!! Inspiration from Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, Don jokes from Rackliffelikespurple. Category:Blog posts